The Meaning Of Love
by DemonHime
Summary: Just to let ya know it's an AU fic. Now crown princess Filia Ul Copt is to be wed to her oldest arch riavl Xellos Metallium. How will she cope and will this wedding plan endanger her country or save it.
1. Chapter One

Even though I wish I did I don't own Slayers in any way so don't sue DemonHime.  
  
My next ficcie, have fun with it.  
  
  
  
In the large throne room decorated with the crest of the golden dragons the sounds soon dyed out as the knights escorted the princess. The lords and ladies of the halls all bowed and curtsied as their crown princess walked elegantly down the red carpet towards her parents, the King and Queens' thrones. The princess's blonde shimmering hair swayed back and fort as she bowed before her parents and waited for their announcement.  
  
"You have summoned Father, Mother." The girl said in a smooth tone brushing the wrinkles out of her periwinkle blue dress. The king smiled his blonde beard making a small twitch.  
  
"Filia, yesterday was your 19th birthday and that grand event was a true passing for you." He father deemed as Filia nodded her head for him to continue and climax his speech.  
  
"It was the best birthday ever I never had so much fun. But what does that have to do with anything?" she questioned eyeing her parents. Her mother smiled and stood approaching her daughter.  
  
"Yes, and so Filia we have decided it is time for you to be married your engagement to a crown prince to an outer country." Her mother explained as the blonde only blanched and shook with rage. The lords, ladies and knights of the castle shuddered and exited the throne room at top speed. Their princess may have been charming, elegant and beautiful. But she had the strength and fire of a dragon and when her anger flared to its full potential it was best not to be around. Especially of the princess was holding her mace that was just plain idiocy to be around when she was like that.  
  
"Engagement.marriage..but why? This is an outrage and this isn't fair what happened to that falling in love with a person like you two did." Filia complained as she stomped her foot in rage. Her father shook his head his crown slipping slightly from its original and proper position making his daughter giggle.  
  
"Now, that is enough Filia. This engagement was arranged a few years back now and it will be fulfilled. For the good of our kingdoms you will go along with it." He commanded in a gruff voice. The girl ran towards her mother's arms, looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Filia dear but the one you shall wed you've met before his name is Xellos Metallium do you remember when his family visited here when you were only 5?" she asked trying to soothe her child. Filia growled and shuddered in anger.  
  
"Xellos Metallium, how could I ever forget that fool." She reminisced just thinking back to the time they first met with angry and vengeful thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As usual Filia has a grudge at first but how long will that last. Not long in my book because the genki and magical DemonHime is here to help right sappy and angsty Xellos and Filia fanfics. 


	2. Chapter Two

Tralala fiddle dee dee I don't own Slayers so please don't sue, tee hee. Pai-wei knows she's strange, Pai-wei's been watching a lot of musical movies.  
  
  
  
The guardsman solemnly stood at his post in the Ul Copt castle, gazing upon the crests hung from the ceiling in the hall that was his afternoon post. He took a long sigh and leaned back wary of the finely crafted crystal vase holding the royal flowers the Belaryuu Lilies. The guards keen ears twitched to a pair of feet and angry cursing he looked up the hall and saw his princess stomping down the hallway mumbling something under her breath. He sluggishly melted out of his laid back position and stood straight as a pole as the princess passed him and down the corridor stamping her feet wildly on the red carpet.  
  
"I can't believe how they just..oooohh." She grumbled as Filia waltzed passed Girdy the chief of serevntry not noticing that she hold her tongue before sprouting curses in front of someone but the princess gave no heed of caring. Girdy blinked in surprise as he heard the princess definitely mouthing words so crude as she walked towards her chambers.  
  
"What's all the hullabaloo about?" Girdy pondered to herself as she rushed towards the kitchen to ask for information.  
  
*****  
  
Filia slammed her wooden door shut and kicked off her shoes not caring as they almost cracked into her vanity mirror. The blonde sluggishly dragged herself to her bed and pulled back her white drapes flinging herself on the mattress. "This is insane...how is it that I must be wed to that..that..brigand." She stuttered trying to find suitable words for a person she despised with great hatred. Her eyes softened as her mind wandered and she shifted her face to the left her long golden hair covering half of her face. "How, could I actually forget meeting him."  
  
**Flashback***  
  
  
  
The King of Ryu passed back and forth in his private chambers looking casually at Tai, his oldest friend and advisor for guidance. "So, everything is ready and well prepared for the arrival the Metallium royal family?" he asked his face turning weary from worries and negative thoughts. Tai nodded his hand and took out a sheet of parchment with a few glancing at the paper he gave the King a heart smile.  
  
"Everything is on schedule sire, by my standards on how everything is working out nothing can possibly go wrong." He stated placing the parchment back in his pocket. The king shook his head his blonde hair bouncing from left to right as he looked out the window.  
  
"You never know old friend there's always that chance tha...." the King was interrupted by a few dainty knocks on the door. "You may enter." He called as the door opened and in came his wife her visage looking slightly crossed and annoyed.  
  
"It seems that our little daughter has decided to venture out of the castle. For I have been looking for her for about 30 minutes and she is nowhere in sight." She explained as the King raised a brow.  
  
"But I specifically told her too stay in her room. That little devil she reminds me of myself too much." He said with a grin as he turned to Tai, who was quite silent through this whole ordeal. "Well my good friend I give you good luck on finding the princess, you have 15 minutes." He stated giving him a slight nudge towards the door.  
  
"Yes, good luck Tai and here's a bit of advice don't turn your back on her for a second." The Queen warned as she began to push Tai out the door. Tai sighed and wondered why he was bestowed with such a task and ran out the hall ever so often glancing at each dark corner for the missing princess.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Filia raised her hand as she pulled herself one branch higher at the young oak tree he decided to climb for a small little adventure. She accidentally tore her light beige trousers against one renegade bark that decided to stick out. Filia briskly climbed up another branch limb and decided she was far from high enough and planted her rear on a stationary and sturdy branch.  
  
  
  
"Oh, how cute." The princess said as she saw a family of robins huddled closely together in their nest. Filia smiled as she swung her feet looking at the beautiful view that was around her. "I know I promised father that I would stay in the castle but the kingdom looks so beautiful at this time of day." She breathed in a soft voice as her short blonde hair blew in the breath. She glanced to the right of a field seeing someone running towards her at top speed. "That's Tai, but why is he..oh no the royal visit from the Metalliums."  
  
  
  
"Princess! Princess!" Tai yelped as he came charging towards her at top speed. Filia panicked and quickly started to jump down the tree, landing touché first on the prickly grass.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm over here Tai am I really that late." She called as the advisor came before her grabbing her hand and hauling her on her feet. Tai began to pull her back to the castle as fast as his leads could go.  
  
"Princess you father requires your presence immediately and he expects you to be fully dressed and trimmed." He explained as he continued to drag her across the field. The princess shook with fear and hoped her punishment wouldn't be extreme.  
  
"Tai, how much trouble do you think I'm in?" she asked in a soft and timid voice. Tai would've answered but a sound-shattering yell came emitting from the castle.  
  
"FILIA!" The King yelled from the castle windows causing both the advisor and princess to in crease their speed and momentum. Tai shook his head his bushy brown hair wiping his face.  
  
"That much trouble, princess." He said as they continued to run towards the castle.  
  
***** Filia fidgeted in her pink dress and itched her for sleeve in annoyance. Even though this was her prettiest dress it always the itchiest and tightest. The princess took a quick look towards her father and thought about the punishment he gave her. She would have to do 1000 lines, spend all her time showing the royal Metallium children around and attend 15 more lessons of etiquette and well proper manners classes. The Queen cam over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Stop, fidgeting Filia and relax your father isn't that mad at you." Her mother soothed as the princess snuggled into her white blonde hair and took another look at her Father who gave her a stern yet small happy smile. At that moment a messenger ran in getting the attention of the lords, ladies and the Ryu royal family.  
  
"The Metallium family has arrived and they shall be entering post hast, sire." He said as everyone was engulfed in chit hat of the Metallium arrival. The doors began to open and the room grew hush as The Metallium family stepped accompanied by their personal guards carrying their royal crest of the black and gold wolves. "I know announce the Metallium Royal family!" There were 5 of them that Filia could see: A tall man who was probably the King with long black hair and dark eyes. A tall pretty woman beside with light brown skin and silver hair holding a small baby girl with light tufts of lavender hair on her head. A young boy who was either 1 or 2 years younger than Filia, who had short and messy back hair and dark eyes like his father and the other boy how was either Filia's age or a year older with straight purple hair and his eyes seemed to be closed and he was donning a large and happy grin.  
  
"Welcome, welcome." The King of Ryu said as he rushed family towards their guests. The princess looked up towards her mother as she made an elegant bow and Filia looked back at the Metalliums as she gave them a sloppish curtsy getting a few chuckles from the young boys. Filia looked back at the boy with the purple hair and she could feel her face heating up.  
  
"This is going to be a long week." She mumbled to herself as she returned to her former position.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, the next chapter is complete so what do you think Of Pai-wei's writing. Please people review I'd like to here comments, criticism, flames and ideas are all welcomed. Pai-wei loves to hear that stuff so review pretty please. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey, how's it going ghouls and boils Halloween is just around the corner know just to let ya know I don't own Slayers but feel free to review and criticize my fic.  
  
  
  
After Filia's father finished with the introduction, the King of Ryu stated they would continue their conversations in the great dining hall but the children were free to explore the castle and kingdom but were restricted to a certain boundary, as the princess would act as their guide.  
  
*****  
  
"These are my Bellaryuu Lilies, the royal flower of our kingdom I've grown them from just seedlings.....what do you think?" Filia asked as she stepped back almost tripping and falling flat on her face thanks to her irritating dress. Filia led the 3 Metallium children (known as Xellos the eldest and heir to thrown, Xavier the middle child and Xei-Xei the baby who was being held by her brother Xavier) to the gardens that were located just behind the castle.  
  
To the normal eye the garden was quite breathtaking as it was a sea colours that perfumed a heavenly smell to any ongoer. Xellos took a whiff from the flower and was soon followed by his siblings as they took in the smell, the breath ruffling their hair. "They're very pretty but nothing seems to be that exceptional about them, Fi." The heir to Metallium thrown commented giving the princess a smile. Filia gritted her teeth and her brow furrowed ever so slightly.  
  
"Please refrain from calling me Fi, it's Filia. Now what do you mean not that exceptional I'd say they're one of the most beautiful flowers. Name one that's more prettier!" she ordered her voice rising slightly that she'd would be recognized not as princess but as an unruly brute. Xellos smiled at her once more and seemed to have dusted off a piece of imaginary lint from his black vest.  
  
"Why, perhaps my kingdoms royal flower the Lupine Moon Drops the most extraordinary and deadly flowers of them all. Greatly admired for its beauty and its deadly poison." He commented giving her a superior smirk. The blonde shook with rage she hadn't ever seen the Lupine Moon Drops in her life but she felt the need rip out her short locks in her frustration. Already this boy was getting under her skin and she could tell he'd be the core factor off competition in this oh so happy visit week. Filia opened her mouth to retort but was silenced by the cute gurgle from Xei-Xei and Xavier's outburst.  
  
"Hmm, I quite disagree I think the Bellaryuu Lilies and Lupine Moon Drops both hold the same good qualities are equally beautiful." He spoke in a gentle voice as he trailed his fingertip along a flower. The princess of Ryu blinked in surprise for it was the first time the boy had spoken out loud before since the few hours he's been here. A chuckle from Xellos brought Filia from her thoughts as she walked over to Xavier and gave him a bright smile.  
  
"Thank you Xavier I think your opinions have much more value and precision than your brother over there." She said as she patted Xei-Xei's head and threw Xellos a scowl and soon after her pink tongue was propped in his direction. The middle Metallium child blinked and lowered his gaze to the ground as he cheeks turned red.  
  
"Thank, you Filia." He whispered not to be heard by his older brother. The purple-headed prince shook his head and begun to walk in front of them towards the castle.  
  
"I think my brother has a crush on you Fi...figures that he'd pick a loud mouth who's completely selfish and inconsiderate of anyone's opinions." He replied while continuing to walk back to the castle his brown shoes crunching gently on the grass. The princess knitted her knuckles together until they turned slightly white and she rushed in front of him holding out her arm, showing that he would stop and not pass her.  
  
"Don't call me Fi and you better take that back." She hissed giving him a scornful glare. Xellos tsked and shook his head, his bangs covering his closed eyes like some sort of halo.  
  
"Well, I guess I can call you Fifi or big mouth or selfish." He named off, "But I'm not taking back what I said what was true about you." And he began to walk ahead of her again followed by his younger kin. The princess growled again and ran in front for the second time this time going close up to him that their stubby noses were touching.  
  
"I wouldn't talk about calling me selfish you brigand you are stuck-up brat........I also have a name for you to address me by Filia. Now for your insolence I think I'm going to teach you a lesson I challenge you to a fight." She commanded her shoulder's hunched and her eyes shooting daggers. The boy opened his eye's in complete surprise staring long and hard at her, the princess stepped back an inch his eyes were small amethyst slits but she stepped forwards not wanting to back down on her challenge.  
  
"You're a very interesting princess kind of like Lina." He reminisced as he eyes slowly closed tightly shut again "Okay, then but I won't go easy on you." He said giving her a feral grin as Xavier and Xei-Xei watched them both throw each other gloating smirks and comments.  
  
*****  
  
Filia tugged the hem of her knee high dark brown boots to their proper position. She had to quickly change and sneak into the training-battling arena with the Metallium children. Xellos was scratching a smooth stone against one side of his sword that he received from his father King Seth. Xavier ran up to the princess of Ryu looking her straight in her blue eyes, both of them locked black with blue.  
  
"Are you sure you want to battle my brother he's very good and sometime he gets real ruthless and doesn't show any mercy if he's really caught up in battle, no matter who his opponent is." He explained trying to give good reason to her that perhaps she should back down. The blonde shook her head and grabbed her sword from the dirt filled and hay sprinkled floor.  
  
"My mind's made up I'm going to teach your smart-aleck brother a lesson if it kills me." She answered as she walked passed the middle child and went into the middle of the duelling area; soon Xellos joined her in the middle. His hands were gently sprawled against the sword as he leaned it slightly to the left side of his body. His legs were far apart and his eyes were still closed, that is infuriated Filia to any means end. The princess' position on her sword was quite different as she lifted one leg with complete and utter balance and straightened her back and raised her sword to lean on the right side of her body. Xavier walked up to both of them and sighed in failing to bring either to senses and stop this stupid fight.  
  
"Are you both ready?" he questioned as he looked at their grim and serious faces. Both of them gave him a stern nod and he took a deep breath. "FIGHT!" Xellos dove towards Filia in a striking position aiming for her gut, his brows furrowed his mind set completely on wining. The princess grinned for she had a few tricks the name of her starting position was called the 'La mort d'en haut' meaning death from above....but the princess had to altered for she didn't want to harm in that manor. Filia rapidly leaped in the air by briskly pushing all her force on her lone leg that was on the ground. As she was in the air she pointed her sword downward on the disgruntled prince..........but he quickly dodged in such speed Filia found it hard to comprehend.  
  
"The prince smiled at her as her sword stabbed mercilessly into the floor missing its target he waved his index finger at her and with a flick he beckoned for her to get up and resume fighting. The princess smiled as she forcefully ripped her sword form the floor and smirked at the prince, while lunging towards him.  
  
*****  
  
The King of Ryu excused himself from the dining hall and went to his private studies looking at the message he has just received from the Kingdom of Nato. It was an infuriating declaration that not only angered the King but made him shake with fear. Nato was expanding it's territory and wanted to take over some of Ryu by allowing the King of Nato's son found marrying the Princess of Ryu, if she was not already betrothed. Tai shook his head and waited for his King to speak.  
  
"This is truly a grim situation we have here old friend." He whispered in a tight and worried voice. A loud knock on the door brought them from their worried moods and beckoned the person in; it was King Seth.  
  
"Balzard are you alright, it looks like you gone ill the way you rushed form the dining hall. Come now tell me what bothers you." Seth asked as he went over to the King. After handing Seth the document and him reading it over there was once again silent being shattered. "This is a terrible mess that has ensnared you, what shall you do?" The King of Ryu merely shrugged his shoulders and once again got caught into thought.  
  
"I'm not sure what to do......I won't allow for my daughter to be married to the son of Zye, his son is nothing but a delinquent and brute." He growled while clenching his fists into tight balls. Seth scratched his chin in thought as an idea crossed his mind.  
  
"Perhaps..Balzard how about your daughter marries my eldest son, Xellos instead uniting our two kingdoms. That way both your daughter and kingdom shall be safe from the Nato pursuers." He exclaimed getting a content expression from Balzard.  
  
"An excellent idea when my daughter turns old enough she shall be wed to your son. I mean they'll probably becoming excellent friends by now." The King laughed as a guard came in clutching his bleeding nose.  
  
"My Lords both prince Xellos and princess Filia have been fighting with swords and refuse to stop until one of them gives up and none of the guards can overpower them." He cried as he tried to fix his broken nose.  
  
**End Flashback***  
  
A knock on the door brought the princess from her thoughts as she rolled over and looked at the booming door. "Alright, I'm coming." She mumbled as she slipped off her bed and went to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah pai-wei's done the third chapter. Now people don't forget to read and review flames criticism it's all welcome by Pai-wei. Ah I finally done with flashbacks for a while and if any of you are wonderin La mort d'en haut is French. Bye for now. 


	4. Chapter Four

Pai-wei doesn't own Slayers even though Pai-wei wishes she did so don't sue, kay.  
  
  
  
Filia stepped lightly towards her chambers door and brushed a piece of her golden bangs form her moping face as she pulled the doors open to reveal her mother. The princess sighed and dragged herself back to her, bed plopping herself down as her dearest mother shut the door.  
  
"Honeslty, Filia don't you think your going overboard with this engagement. I mean it's not like your fiancé is a stranger." The Queen stated waltzing to her daughter's bed and sitting down herself.  
  
The blonde huffed and gave her mom a hard look. "I'd rather marry a total stranger than him." She retorted and gave her mother her back to look at. The Queen shook her head; her white blonde locks covering half her face as she rubbed her child's back. "Momma, I want to fall in love with a gallant man who will love me for who I am. Not some annoying prince who is brought into this marriage by his parents." She commented tears welling in her eyes as she crawled into the Queen's comforting arms.  
  
"Filia, I wish your fantasies could come true but this is the way it must be, but alas not all marriages have any connection with love or romance. But I promise it shall work out for the best." Her mother soothed as she was smoothing out her daughter's hair with her finely manicured nails. Filia gave her a how-in-the-hell-do-you-know-that-look as she wiggled out of her mother's grip and wiped her eyes with a pink hankie that was on her nightstand.  
  
"Now, Filia I do have another reason than coming up here than just comforting you. Since your future husband is on his way here I wish to explain about the bonds of a husband and wife and what they indulge in when they wed." her mother explained locking her eye's with her daughters. The princess blinked in curiosity and nodded her head for her mother to continue.  
  
"Go on mother I am listening." She said in a dry tone with a hint of desire to know what she would say. The Queen sighed and tapped her chin trying to figure the best way to approach this particular and touchy subject. "Well first of all Filia, when a man weds a woman they.....  
  
*****  
  
The princess fumed as she packed her bundle stuffing anything she think could fit and would be great necessities. "I never knew that men and woman do THAT! When they're alone........I shall not allow so running away is the best option for me.' She grumbled as she pulled up her slacks and stuffed another one her dresses in the sac along with a small dagger. Filia attached her priceless and spiky mace to her leg. It was a gift from the captain of the guards on one of her birthdays and she kept it ever since, polishing it and made sure the lethal spikes never got dull. The princess took a look out her window and saw bit daylight was still seeping through the clouds and onto their grand kingdom as it started to turn dark.  
  
"Excellent it would be foolish to travel at night and hopefully I'll find an inn that will be open." She spoke in a soft voice as she sat down and began tying her bed sheets together. Ever since Filia was 10 she spent many nights sneaking out of the palace by climbing down form her chambers from her window and never she was caught. The princess stood up and tied one end of her makeshift rope to her bedposts with 2 intricate knots and then she walked over to her bundle and attached it to her shoulder. Filia picked up the other end of the rope and walked over to her open window and clutched tightly onto the rope and gave it a test pull. The bedpost seemed not to be taking on any strain and she began her climb down the castle.  
  
"Easy now." She mouthed to herself as she felt her grip start to get slippery. The princess collected her breathings and smoothly glided down the rope with ease careful not to be seen by the guards on lookout. She tilted her head to the left and saw she was about 1 meter distance from the ground so she let go and landed on her fit, quickly dashing being a bush and towards the stables.  
  
*****  
  
Filia whooped for joy she crept towards the stables and still wasn't caught it seems like her escape plan would work after all. Her mood took on a dark shade as she thought of her parents. "I am going to miss them but I will not let myself go along with this...this...this..ooooh it makes me so mad." She rambled as she entered the stables and towards a very particular horse. She stalked towards one of the horses as she heard the small crunches of hay and carrots against her boots. "I hope Valgarv isn't here today.' She mumbled to herself as she approached a stall with a magnificent white horse.  
  
"Hello, Luna." The princess cooed stroking her horse's muzzle with soft and gentle hands. The horse shook its head and stamped its feet in joy as it approached the blonde. Filia looked the horse up and down and gave a smile. "So beautiful." She chirped examining all her features. Luna was a pure bred horse from a noble and trustworthy, with a bit of unicorn in her bloodline, She is a milky white colour that made freshly fallen snow look dull and grey and her mane with a light gold colour. But her graceful appearance was only the surface she's a stubborn with hard head like her owner but also she was a fast runner with no equal that surpassed her or even tied with,....yet.  
  
"Come on, girl." Filia whispered and attached the saddle on the horses back and started to pull her from her stall. The princess was so busy of preparing Luna she didn't notice someone was watching her with golden eyes.  
  
"And where do you think you're heading off to?" the voice asked making the princess jump and reach for her mace. "Put that down Filia, it's only me." The princess turned around and saw it her old friend Valgarv leaning causally against the stable walls a small morsel of straw in his mouth. The blonde sighed in relief and gave the green-haired boy a smile.  
  
"Oh, Valgarv it's only you." She breathed in a relaxed tone glad it wasn't one of the guards or Tai. The boy shook his head his hair shifting form right to left and he stepped closer to her eyeing the bundle on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't go changing the subject where are you heading off too?" he questioned again his voice filled with curiosity. Filia giggled and scratched the back of her head raking her mind for an answer.  
  
"Well you know I want..umhh..ahhh..check out the market for a while." She chuckled and slowly grimaced to herself for such a stupid excuse. Valgarv sighed and sat down on a wooden stool and continued to chew on his piece of straw.  
  
"Lying like that won't help, I've known you since you were 4 so please don't start. But I bet I can guess what your doing your ditching your wedding and running away." He said with a grin of already knowing he was correct. The blonde nodded her and started to walk out of the stable but Valgarv grabbed onto her.  
  
"Filia, I'm not going to allow you to leave. You have to stay.........as much as I don't want you to marry some prince you seem to hate or perhaps like, you've always been clumsy with your feelings. But you can die out there, you're strong but still it's dangerous and your family will be heartbroken.' He reasoned giving her a stern look.  
  
"Oh, come off it, I'll be perfectly fine you know that. And my parents will recoup I know they'll be alright." She said in a weak tone thinking she misjudged her idea a little bit.  
  
"You're wrong they'll be torn apart if you leave and not only the people you care about will suffer but your kingdom as well. I'm not sure Filia but if you don't marry that prince something bad will happen.........I know a lot of people tease and call you selfish but I never thought it was true. But if you leave you prove them right." He stated letting go off her arm and removing the straw from his mouth.  
  
"Alright I'll stay." She moaned and released her hold on Luna. The princess looked at Valgarv who gave her a warm smile. "You're such a good friend a little preachy sometimes but still very good." She whispered.  
  
*****  
  
"Now you're not running away are you?" he asked as the blonde mounted her horse as the sun started to set, it's rays being devoured by the dark.  
  
"No, I said I'm staying but I'd like to take a brisk ride if you don't mind mother." She hissed the last part as a joke and gave him a small smirk. Luna made a shrill cry in the small breath that passed by and began to speed into the field out of sight, as Filia clutched onto to her reigns and guided her moves. "What a silly girl, she is." He mumbled and went to tidy up the stables.  
  
*****  
  
"Ahhh, are we there yet brother I thought the kingdom of Ryu was just around the bend?" a young girl questioned as she popped her head out the black carriage to peer at both of her brother's riding their horses. One of the brothers's sighed and shook his head while the older one gave the girl a scowl.  
  
"Would you stop asking that it's over there if you don't see mother and father's carriages are much closer to it if you look at that angle. And the field of the castle is just up ahead......hmm who's that riding?" the eldest brother asked his amethyst slatted eyes peering at a rider on a white horse.  
  
"Don't know." The younger brother answered and gave his sibling a questioning look. The eldest lips tugged into a small smirk.  
  
"Well whoever they are is very good and I'm going to meet him." He replied as he rode off into the mysterious riders direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah 4th chapter is finished and just to remind you this isn't a V/F fic it shall and ever be X/F I gave up V/F for X/F. but I still like using V/F cause I used to be a big fan and I liked it but it will only be small type of V/F stuff that relates to Xellos and Filia. Oh yeah read and review, ya know what I want to hear. 


	5. Chapter Five

Jeez...I haven't updated in awhile. * hangs head in shame* Oh well I'm back and enjoy da fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Filia demounted from her trustworthy friend and started as she made a soft thump on the dry earth. She clutched Luna's reigns and started to lead the horse to a small clearing that had a shallow stream nearby so that the horse could get a refreshing drink. "I'm quite a few yards from the castle...this could be my perfect chance to leave..No Valgarv is right my personal feelings are not important in such royal matters." The blond stated with a sigh as released the reigns and allowed Luna to go frolic in the stream, splashing around like a newborn.  
  
  
  
"The moon is sure pretty tonight and the stars are a bonus." The princess breathed as her azure caught a full moon peaking out from the navy blue sky and twinkling stars beaming an ominous glow. Filia relaxed her muscles and plopped carelessly onto the soft ground her golden hair spreading out in intricate webs as she lay down.  
  
  
  
"I should go back...but it's so pretty out I think I'll stay just a bit longer." She reasoned with herself a wistful smile etched on her face. Here she was gazing upon the stars in total solitude. If only her true prince were here to sweep her off her feet. The princess roved her hazy blue eyes over the sky unaware of the thundering hooves of an unknown intruder or to some extent an old 'friend'.  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Now where did he go I can barely see it's so dark out here." The boy commented gently pulling on the holdings of his steed and gradually slowed down his pace. The young man raked the area his eyes tightly closed but giving him top visual sense as he eventually spotted two-silhouetted figures near some sort of a clearing. The riders eye sluggishly cracked open his amethyst pupils darting over the two-hidden figures.  
  
  
  
"Over there." He whispered as he kicked the horse softly in its sides and it broke out into a soft run towards the clearing and towards the romanticizing princess unaware of the rider approaching her.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Filia's ears jerked upwards to the sounds of hooves and the trampling of grass. The princess narrowed her eyes and saw someone rapidly advancing towards. The blonde quickly sat and began to crouch low to ground and she slowly stalked towards Luna who was resting casually in the stream. Golden strands of her lightly wiping the ground and picking up small tendrils of dirt.  
  
  
  
"Luna. Luna." the girl hissed in a soft whisper to get the horse's attention and softly began to click her teeth to get a response out of the animal. Filia frowned as the horse drawled form taking another bath and to come back to her master and the princess was getting more anxious because the approacher was very close. Filia pushed her body down onto the ground to keep from being spotted and hoped the night's darkness would keep her hidden. He fingers lightly danced upon her on the handle of her mace as the rider finally made it into the clearing.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, I see a horse but I don't see a rider." The man spoke in a soft voice as he dismounted form his horse and began to walk around the area too dark to tell if someone was hiding in the grass. The young man walked slowly towards the stream and took hold of Yuna's reigns and led her out of the shallow stream. The boy's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized this horse before and knew exactly who her owner was.  
  
  
  
"What a pretty horse I guess the owner won't mind if I take it." The man announced as her heard a few rustling from somewhere in the left direction. The man smiled to himself, as he knew his plan was working and tapped his chin with his index finger in anticipation. "I can't believe that such a beautiful animal living in kingdom that's going to be run by a violent, ill- tempered and selfish princess wh-OUCH!"  
  
  
  
The man rubbed his sore and now bumpy head as he, looked someone had clobbered him with a mace and he had dropped to the ground like a fly. The young man smiled knowing exactly who it was and she was madly holding her weapon in a deaths stance her normal blue eyes gone red with rage. "Hey, Fi nice to see you again." Xellos chirped giving her a cheshire grin a small wave. Filia glowered down at her soon to be husband and shook her head her hair swishing from left to right. The princess attached her mace back to her leg and crossed her arms firmly over her chest and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I see that you haven't changed at all! And don't call me FI! Hmph." She shrieked her voice getting a little hoarse form her roaring outburst as she raised her nose in the air and not giving him the time of day.....er night. The princess' ears quirked to hear rustling of clothing and grass and she opened her eyes to see that Xellos was right in front her. His eyes securely sealed but his face seemed to have taken on a scrutinizing his brows slightly furrowed as if he were judging her. Filia could feel heat rising to her cheeks and she quickly angled her face so he wouldn't see her. "What?" she questioned in a soft yet annoyed tone as she began to keep her gaze on the ground instead of on his face.  
  
  
  
"My, my it seems you have grown and for the better if I might add." The prince added taking in good notice that her short and messy blonde hair had grown drastically and was now a shiny gold colour that reflected it's own type of eerie light. Xellos smiled to himself when he noticed her trying to avoid his gaze but at the same time trying to check out his physical features her pink blush getting even more of a deeper pitch of crimson all the while. The prince lowered his gaze and took noticed of her attire and shook his head she may have changed on the outside but she was still the same. "Ah, still up to your tomboyish ways eh, Filia?" Filia looked up her eyes a little wider and her mouth gaped open like a fish as she sputtered for words to say.  
  
  
  
"Just you know I have developed into a respectful princess but I can't say the same to you." She replied in a smug tone and gave him a small smirk as he began to look at his garments, eyeing them with curiosity to take notice of his kingdoms newest trends. It was very clear to the eye that they were from different kingdoms. The prince was wearing black-sooted slacks with light brown boots. His beige coloured shirt was covered with a silver breastplate with an emblem graved on it but it was too dark to tell what it looked like. His black cape was clasped to two silver cuffs and he had to small shoulder blades trimmed with different emblems and unique signs. His hair was lazily tied up in a ponytail but his estimated hair length was probably up to the shoulder. Xellos grinned at her and lightly tapped her nose to bring her back from staring at him with some clueless face.  
  
  
  
"See something you like, Fi?" he questioned a devilish smile creeping upon his face as she saw her blush to shades of red. He was rewarded with a prompt and pompous hmph and she turned her back to him. Xellos slowly opened his eyes and watched her go slightly rigid and continued to seethe in anger and embarrassment. The violet-haired man took a step closer to hair and gently placed his gloved hand on her shoulder and began to slowly turn her around to face him in the eye. Xellos chuckled to himself as she tried to break away from him but failed and the heat form her cheeks flared to a bright pink. He slowly cupped her face and continued to gaze upon her.  
  
  
  
"Ju..........just what do you think your doing?" she growled as he began to caress her milky white cheek with his gloved index finger. Trailing a small line of warmth with every stroke. Her azure eyes widened and they were soon locked with his amethyst eyes not to be released from his alien trance. Filia tried to regain control of her senses and wove her fingers around her mace but soon found her hand locked with Xellos' hand.  
  
  
  
"You know Filia your eyes are really lovely." He breathed in a soft tone as he leaned his face towards her and kissed her in a downy fashion his eyes never leaving hers as he released her face and hand wove hi arms around her slender waist. Filia's head was spinning and she quickly pulled away her face flushed as she gasped for air.  
  
  
  
"OHHH!! Wasn't that cute everybody?" a voice asked as both Filia and Xellos turned their heads to see probably what looked like the whole kingdom watching small torched held in their hands as they clapped, laughed and giggled to see the prince and princess getting off to a good start. Filia covered her face in her shock and clutched her mace only two words etched in her mind.  
  
  
  
"KILL XELLOS." Filia blinked back her tears and withdrew her mace form her leg and gave Xellos an angry frown as she dashed towards him her mace ready and willing as it gave off a fiery glimmer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think off this chapter it's the reunion of Xellos and Filia and it seems like they got off towards a nice start don't you think. Heheh. Well I thought it was cute anyway when they figured out they were being watched. So read and review people I don't mind ideas and criticism will do me fine. Pai-wei. 


	6. Chapter Six

Christams is just around the corner and not to mention our precious Winter Break. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
The crown princess of Ryu paced madly back and forth in her chambers stilled clothed in her silky white under linen. Her hair was tied up in a tight yet messy bun and she left out her bangs to cover her fatigued face. Her usually bright azure eyes were brimmed red from lack of sleep from last nights scenario of the arrival of the Metallium family and Xellos Metallium.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe the whole kingdom saw that..that....that travesty." Filia mourned taking a rapid glance at her reflection in her vanity mirror and viewing her tired facial expression that was tinted with a downy pink blush. The blonde clutched the fabric that held her hair and gave it a soft tug and soon strands of gold plummeted down her shoulders. Filia begrudgingly planted her rear on a soft cushiony stool that was in front of her vanity. She grabbed her brush and began to smoothly run it down her hair.  
  
  
  
"Might as well groom myself for breakfast." She mumbled remembering she already dismissed her handmaidens in her raging banter. Filia placed down her brush and rubbed the sleep from her baggy eyes as she stood, soon realizing her mistake. Filia slapped her forehead in her stupidity and scuttled over to her wardrobe as she pushed away the incoming of gowns and clothing.  
  
  
  
"Grrr...I should have dressed first then brush my hair. It's all Xellos' fault if he hadn't kissed me in front of the WHOLE kingdom I might not have been up all night freighting about it and loose my common judgment in simple matters." She complained pinking out a white gold gown with blanch shoes. The girl began to tug off her under garments and threw them casually on top of her bed mattress not worrying about the mess she was creating in her room that was supposed clean, spotless, and elegant to reflect a princess' nature. After a few seconds the dress was finally clothed on the princess.  
  
  
  
"Not too shabby." She announced to herself as she gave herself a look at her reflection and made a small twirl in a giddy nature not noticing the pink blush on her face grow to a small crimson. The princess nodded her head in a approval and made blunt clapping steps towards her door passing her mace that laid still on the floor ever since last night she dropped in there and stumbled to her bed in all her embarrassment. Filia paused at the passage that would lead her into the halls. Her petite hands shakily grasped the handle but they refused to push the door open. Filia frowned at her behaviour and took a deep breath as she took on a stronger grip on the knob.  
  
  
  
"I'm acting foolish. I shouldn't hesitate about seeing Xellos and the others. I shall hold my head up high." She preached to herself raising her cute nose in the air slightly and pushing the door open only to run into someone. Filia landed on her butt and her assaulter seemed to have landed on their face. The princess of Ryu pulled herself and noticed the person she bumped into was Xei-Xei, Xellos' baby sister who was dressed in a light violet gown with a red bow attached to the back. Filia held out her hand gingerly and it was accepted with a tiny squawk coming from the distraught girl.  
  
  
  
"Heaven and Hell that hurt." Xei-Xei whined as the person she knocked into hefted her up. Xei-Xei stroked her throbbing nose that had a hard impact against the floor and brushed purple strands of hair behind her ear as she looked at the girl who was staring at her. The princess of Lupine smiled brightly as she recognized the person she bumped into and it was exactly the same person she wanted to talk to. Filia blinked as she saw the girls face turn from mild confusion to a content and beaming smile.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright Xei-Xei?" The princess of Ryu asked secretly hoping that Xei-Xei forgot what happened between herself and her older brother last night or even better never witnessed what happened in the first place. The violet-haired princess smiled and clutched onto Filia's arm and dragged her back into her chambers. With a thundering thump the door was closed again and Filia was quite perplexed by the girl's sudden actions. "Xei-Xei what are you do--..." The blonde was cute off by the child.  
  
  
  
"So Filia tell me what it's like to receive an adult kiss. From my brother no less?" she asked her dark eyes broad with curiosity and excitement as she saw Filia blush red and lower her face her golden bangs covering most of her face from view. The blonde was shuddering and her hands were now grasped into tight fists at her sides. Xei-Xei blinked and lightly tapped a dainty finger on her chin in thought as candle lit and proclamation past her judgment. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you I just want to know what it's like and were close in age...kind of."  
  
  
  
Filia kicked herself in the thigh and looked up at the quizzical princess of Lupine. She took another sharp breath and brushed away her bangs to their former position. "I'm sorry Xei-Xei I don't want to sound crude but I really don't want to discuss that topic if you don't mind." She said in an apologetic tone and was relieved when the girl nodded in understanding. Xei- Xei took a step closer to the blonde she wore a calculating look like she was trying remember something of some sorts. The princess of Lupine emitted a woeful sigh and brought one pale hand to her left cheek.  
  
  
  
"Oh dear I should have known that you still resented my brother. I remember Xavier telling me that you two used to fight constantly and you never saw eye to eye on any topic." Xei-Xei reminisced trying to remember the past and it's numerous tales and memories. The violet-haired girl shrugged and took hold of the blonde's hand and began to lead her to the door. "Filia, I know feelings people have for each other don't change easily but my brother isn't that bad."  
  
  
  
Filia listened to the girl and timidly dwelt on the idea that Xellos might have matured over the years and he isn't the same smart aleck he was when he was younger. But last nights activities made the princess think otherwise as her and Xei-Xei stepped out into the hall. The princess of Ryu mind soon lingered to breakfast and just how famished she was when her stomach made a sluggish growl indicating it needed to be fed pronto. The two girls both stared at each other in shock and soon erupted into a tiny fit of giggles and laughs. "Sorry about my behaviour but I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Would you like to join me I think they should be halfway though breakfast in the dinning hall."  
  
  
  
Xei-Xei released her hold on the princess and shook her head. "I already had breakfast and I'm afraid you already missed out on breakfast." She explained as Filia's mouth gaped open in surprise. The girl raised her index finger and continued. "You see in my kingdom we start the day early and were aren't accustomed to eating breakfast so late. So your father ordered the cooks to make breakfast earlier. And since you were still in your chambers we had our meal without you."  
  
  
  
Filia's shoulders sagged and she heaved a heavy moan as she looked down the hall in disappointment. "I hope the cooks have some leftovers or maybe I can have an early lunch." She contemplated as she started down the hall noticing that Xei-Xei was going in the opposite direction. "Shall you be joining me?" she asked hoping for some company but the girl merely shook her head as she took a few jumps and one small hop down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Maybe later I want to explore this castle a little further I can't really remember it since the only time I came here was when I was just a mere babe." She called as she e gave a small wave and bounded down the hall mindful of the priceless and foreign artefacts and glimmering suits of armours donned with lethal equipment. Filia gave an elegant wave and her stomach roared in anger that it needed to be fed.  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright." She soothed as she waltzed towards the kitchen hoping that the endeavours of last night would be long forgotten her. Filia straightened as small wrinkle in her dress and felt the presence of another but as she turned around she saw know one except the guards at the eastern corner but they had their back to her. Also they were disciplined to know to never avert their eyes to gap instead of watching their area. The princess shook her head her hair swaying from left to right in a smooth motion as she continued her way towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Just as the princess thought the people were hustling and bustling to spread gossip and ludicrous rumours about her and Xellos being in love and shifting the wedding to be a week earlier. "Preposterous. Rubbish." She growled as she bit into a flaky crescent and gulped down a mug of peppermint tea, her personal favourite. But with all those crazy rumours going around the tea tasted bitter and left an awful sting on her tongue. Filia's ears quirked to head cook's shrill voice as it rapidly began to speak.  
  
  
  
"Yup, I knew ta princess wud start takin a real fancy to da Metallium boy. I sa hearin tat the wedding might be brought up to tomorrow an tat their deeply in luv. I tell ya." He said slurring his words in his original hickish style of dialect indicating her originated form different parts. The chef straightened his apron around his large stomach and continued his listening deeply entranced in his words not noticing the seething princess behind them. Filia growled and began to march away in her anger fighting the deep urge to tell the chef off and all his insane rumours about her and Xellos. "They don't know anything, how dare he spread rumours like that." She hissed raising her crescent to her mouth. The princess stuffed the pastry in her mouth and diminished the thought of talking to parents. She needed time to be alone and think all that's happened to her over. Her ears quirked again and the hairs on the back of her neck raised. "Whose there." She ordered as she whirled around and saw no one. Filia placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I'm loosing all my marbles but I juts know someone's been watching me." She whispered as she went towards the main doors to leave the castle and go to the forest.  
  
****  
  
  
  
The blonde took off her shoes and lay solemnly on the ground. The grass playfully tickled her face and feet as she was once again gazing at the clear blue sky with just a few puffy clouds floating mindlessly sky as she brooded over her troubled thoughts. "Silly, me and Xellos in love. Were just caught in this mess because of our parents." She murmured to know when in particular as she heard a fish jump from the water and make a small splash rapidly submerging itself in its depths. The girl's thoughts drifted back to the kiss and embrace that Xellos gave to her last night and how his eyes seemed to lock with hers. Filia turned to lie on her side not hearing or probably ignoring the crunching of grass of incoming feet as he closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I mean he should never kiss a woman like that especially a princess. That fool and he is so...so..so" she stumbled for words as a blush stained itself on her cheeks not aware of the young man watching her in amusement his grin growing wider as she tried to recover her sentence. "So...stupid with those weird and creepy amethyst eyes.  
  
  
  
"Actually most people like the colours especially women they think it's very mysterious." A voice stated as the princess sat up, opened her eyes and turned around knowing exactly who it was. She raised her arm and pointed a finger at him.  
  
  
  
"Xellos!" she shouted in surprise that he was actually listening to her bantering and that she never saw him coming to boot. He nodded his head in her accusation his bangs covering his closed eyes. He was dressed again in black slacks but he removed his armour and only wore a white sash with a black chest garment. Filia tried to hide her blush and rubbed her cheek with irritation. "What are you doing here?" she barked taking notice that he was sitting down beside her. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his full gaze on her his view never wavering. Filia blinked and scooted a few centimetres away. "Wha...what's wrong?" Xellos moved closer and locked his eyes with hers.  
  
  
  
"I think it's time we had a long talk my dear fiancé." He breathed in a soft voice noticing his soon to be wife's eyes widen in shock and her balance start to waver as she fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah! I got the next chappie done but I think I'm going to take a mild and short break form this story and work on my other ones. But don't forget to read and review people and any ideas how to make my story or writing skills better please e-mail me or write in your review. Bye-Bye. 


End file.
